La razón de porque Teddy tiene el pelo celeste
by Shinigamii18-Friki
Summary: Todos sabemos que Teddy tiene su pelo de ese color pero...¿por qué? Este fic participa del reto "Esto es Amor" del foro La Madriguera.


**Buenas! Espero que les guste mi fic, basado en un reto.**

 **Disclaimer: La serie y personajes pertenece a J.K ROWLING, los demás es solo auditoria mia.**

 **Este fic participa del reto inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Habían llegado a la madriguera hace un buen rato. Los Weasley y los Potter ya se hallaban sentados, mientras el pequeño Teddy usaba su magia. Al haber heredado el lado metamorfomago de su madre el la utilizaba de igual forma. Transformaba su cara en distintos animales o cambiaba con esfuerzo el color de sus pestañas a rosa, un color que le gustaba mucho a su abuela.

Andrómeda, sentada en uno de los sillones que habían sido colocados ahí después de la guerra, miró con una sonrisa de añoranza como su nieto se parecía tanto a su madre y a la vez tenía el sentido común de su padre.

Finalmente la última visita llegó. Teddy generalmente se llevaba bien con todos. Pero Victoire Weasley era un caso especial. Era tímida y elegante. Dos propiedades que no congeniaban con Teddy. Él la había visto un par de veces, pero nunca tan radiante. Llevaba el pelo rubio largo y atado en un moño azul que hacía juego con sus ojos, en sus mejillas y en su nariz adornaban unas cuantas pecas, que a Teddy le parecieron muy hermosas.

Solo se llevaban 4 años, Teddy tenía 11 y estaba listo para empezar Hogwarts, mientras que Victoire con 7 era apenas una niña. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, tenía la misma altura que él, puesto que aún no había pegado el tan llamado estirón.

Fue raro. Teddy sintió algo que luego su padrino tiempo más tarde le diría que era vergüenza, pero para el momento, el nunca la había tenido. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo muy grande y su rostro volvió a la normalidad.

Los niños que se habían sentado a su alrededor viendo fascinados el espectáculo: James, la pequeña Lily, Albus, Rose y Hugo, empezaron a impacientarse y al notar que su primo había dejado de hacerlo cada uno tomó su rumbo y decidieron jugar Quidditch un rato con sus escobas de juguete.

La cena allí transcurrió con normalidad, Teddy aún no se había recuperado, pero ya había terminado su plato cuando su primo James, algo mas bajo que el tiró de su pulóver.

-¿Juegas a las escondidas con nosotros Teddy?-inquirió el mayor de los Potter. Al principio iba a negarse rotundamente, el tenía muchas cosas que asimilar, sin decir que no tendría que ensuciarse demasiado, puesto que era ropa nueva la que le había comprado su abuela, pero al notar que Victoire estaba con los demás chicos, posiblemente dispuesta a jugar, asintió decidido.

Lo mas difícil vino cuando hubo que decidir quien contaría. Finalmente fue Teddy ya que era el mas grande y por ende, sabría donde buscar y donde no. Si bien las escondidas era un juego muggle, Hermione y Harry no habían perdido tiempo, decidiendo enseñarles varias cosas de ellos. Una de esas eran las escondidas, para ellos fue tan divertido, que se había vuelto popular rápidamente.

-Bueno aquí voy-comentó Teddy dándose vuelta y comenzando-1…2…3…4…5…6…

Así siguió un buen rato hasta llegar a 50. Habían decido que valía usar todo el territorio de la granja menos la parte trasera donde generalmente habitaban bichos peligrosos.

Al terminar de contar, Teddy decidió inspeccionar primero por dentro, pero solo encontró a sus tíos, su padrino y su abuela hablando animadamente mientras compartían cervezas de manteca. Luego subió arriba y le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie por ningún cuarto. Había revisado cada habitación, incluso verificando si había otra cuarto secreto pues Teddy era muy minucioso.

Finalmente volvió a salir al patio.

-Deben estar por los arboles-dijo Teddy seguro de si mismo. Fue entonces cuando paro en seco. Un grito casi inaudible se escucho del patio trasero y Teddy sin mediar palabra corrió a ver que sucedía.

Realmente nunca esperó que pasara eso. Unas pequeñas manchas marrones y grises, con caras grandes y cuerpos pequeños (similares a una patata con piernas y brazos) llevaban a una niña pequeña. Fue entonces cuando diviso una mata de pelo rubio y su sangre hirvió.

-¡Déjenla!-exclamo fuertemente llamando la atención, pero al ver que esas cosas que no la soltaban e incluso la rasguñaban se abalanzo sobre ellos. Aún no había comprado su varita pero sabía pelear.

Salto sobre ellos, y fue lanzándolos lejos patada por patada, pero eran montones, finalmente se le subieron por las piernas y tuvo que sacarlos. Pero habían conseguido lo que quería, los gnomos (al estar tan cerca entendió que eran), soltaron a la niña y el corrió hacia ella.

Sin dudarlo, la tomo de la mano y la cargo en su espalda. Finalmente lograron llegar sin ningún gnomo encima así que Teddy la dejo con lentitud en las escaleras del Porche y se acercó a ella, limpiándole las lágrimas que comenzaban a salirle.

-Llamare a los tíos-comentó el.

Pero antes de poder hacerlo. Ella lo sujeto fuertemente y lo miró a los ojos. Teddy tragó saliva, pero se quedo atontado cuando la miró de cerca. Sus ojos celestes brillaban con tanta fuerza que incluso podrían haber resplandecido en la oscuridad.

-No los llames-murmuró ella-gracias por salvarme.

-No fue nada…simplemente…no pude evitarlo…te rasguñaron, traeré algo para curarte.

Otra vez fue detenido por el brazo de ella. Que se giró y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por salvarme-dijo con notoria gratitud al final y una sonrisa tierna. Teddy lo entendió. Se había enamorado y ella al parecer igual. Sin hacer más, Victoire se adentró en la casa.

-Hey Teddy, ¿Por qué tu pelo es de otro color?-inquirió James bajando del techo. Así de raro fue. El mayor Potter y todos los demás fueron descendiendo del techo, por eso no los había encontrado.

Corrió a fijarse en una ventana y grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que su pelo era celeste. Como los ojos de ella.


End file.
